The Book Store
by Ozzma105
Summary: Bella, collage student working at a local Bookstore, Meets the green eyed Edward. What could come out of the book store, could it change her life forever.
1. The Book about Ireland

The Book Store.

I have been working and going to school for what seems like forever, It`s funny, I always thought that my college days were going to be fun, invigorating, but instead I tended to stay locked inside myself and keep to myself. I live with my best friend Alice and she always tries to get me out and open me up but things don't really seem to change for me. I'm ok with it though. I can't really see myself any different than I am now.

So today is going along like any other day. It`s summer time here in Seattle and I am out of classes for the next two months so I decided to get as many hours as I could at work . I started working at Barnes and Noble last year when I started school just a few hours after school, but steadily started to work more hours. I really enjoyed working there. I love reading and all things that have to do with books so it's the perfect job for me. Today was another 8 hour day for me. I usually worked a closing shift so tonight was nothing new.

Being it was the summer the store was really slow and I was in the music center straightening up getting the store ready for closing when I heard someone playing what sounded like classical in one of the booths it seemed rather beautiful from what I heard, I walked around the music center and everything looked good so thought it was a good time to head to dinner it was after all 7pm I had been there since 2pm and I was ready to relax for a bit. I went to find Mike the closing manager to get him to cover the floor.

"Hey Mike, I'm going to take my dinner break. Is that ok?" Mike was a nice enough guy, about my age so we usually got along rather well. Closing the store with him was always easy.

"Yea Bella that's fine. Have a good Dinner"

"See ya in an hour"

I walked over to the computer and clocked out. I decided to go to my favorite corner and read through some of the new books we just got in. We got in some really interesting books on Egypt and some on Ireland, Two of the places One day I had to go to; there was something about them that just called to me. I was fascinated with anything that had to do with either of them.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here." I heard a man's voice ask from next to me but I didn't lift my head

"No, please go ahead" Again. I never lifted my head. Although I was an employee I couldn't bring my head out of this book on Ireland, the pictures were completely drawing me in. It gave all kinds of information on the landscape and the history of the land. I was completely lost in the pages.

"Have you ever been?" I forgot there was someone sitting next to me and I finally decided to look up. I almost fell out of my seat. I turned my eyes and gazed upon the most brilliant pair of green eyes I have even seen. They matched the color of the landscape of Ireland. It was incredible. I just stared in the eyes of this guy sitting next to me. I don't even think I had any expression on my face, I couldn't do anything. I was completely spellbound by the eyes.

He smiled slightly at me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, Ill leave you alone." He began to get up.

"NO" Oops Did I just yell. "No please stay I'm sorry, I just lost track for a second. Please stay. "

He sat back down never once taking his eyes away from mine and I knew that I was unable to take mine from his.

"So have you been to Ireland" He slid the right corner or his lips up into a crocked smile all the while keeping a hold of my eyes.

"Uhmm. No. I haven't but I have always dreamt of going. It`s amazing even in the books I read. I hope one day soon to be able to go." I realized that I spit that entire sentence out in one breath and I was now leaving over the arm of my chair towards him. I immediately sat back and I felt a ridiculous about of blush rush across my face, I again pulled up the book and brought it up to cover my face. I swear I heard a light chuckle from the man sitting next to me.

After a few minutes I couldn't tell if he was still sitting there or not so I decided to take a chance and look over. Nope... He was there, Reading a Medical journal book. He was dressed in a tight fitting black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. His Eyes were not the only AMAZING thing about him. He seemed to have some muscle but not overly done by any means. The shirt clung to him and I could tell that he definitely had a tight stomach and strong arms. As I realized I was sitting there, mouth open, staring at this guy I heard his voice again

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were staring at me" I looked up at him smiling the crooked and realized at that moment he caught me.

"Oh... Well... Uhmm... "Yea smart Bella, really. That's all I could get out. "Uhmm… ok … yea…" At that moment I closed my book stood up and walked away fully blushing again for the second time in just a few minutes. I almost couldn't walk fast enough to the back stock room. I pushed the door open and walked in closed the door just a quickly and leaned up against the wall to try and relax. I had about 15 minutes before I was due to clock back in and go back out to the floor. I decided to check out the door to see if he was still there. How the hell was I going to go out there if he was still sitting there? I opened the door a crack and looked to the chairs we were sitting at. Nothing. Ok good. Maybe I embarrassed myself enough and he took pity on me and left. Okay. I felt a bit better. I went around the back and went into the ladies room to run some water over my face to try to cool down the blush that was still raging in my face. Finally with just a few minutes to spare I was calmed down and ready to go back to work.

I Clocked in and went to find Mike who was up at the register with a customer.

"Hey Bella, Would you mind? There is a customer over near the travel books that was asking for some help."

"Yea mike No prob. I`ll work on straightening the back half of the store when I'm done anyway. Page me if you need me" I gave a slight smile and he nodded in approval, I turned to walk to the back of the store to the travel section. I walked down the travel isle but I didn't see anyone, I went to check the next isle when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, do you think this book is a good representation on Ireland? I've wanted to take a trip and I want to get the most up-to-date information I can" I immediately froze in place and felt the redness creep back to my face. I turned to see those green eyes looking directly at me.

"Now I`ve heard it`s an amazing place and I thought I'd look into some travel guides and some historical information." He gave a full on smile and I tried to grab onto the book shelf trying to keep myself up right but failed Epically, My hand slipped and my knees gave out all at the same time and I began to fall to the floor. As I closed my eyes and braced for the hit, I realized I was being held up by a pair of strong but soft arms. I held my eyes closed tight and was propped upright brought close to what felt like a strong chest.

"You can open your eyes now" I felt warm breath against my face as he spoke, I began to open my eyes realizing who`s voice it was that was directly in front of me.. As soon as I opened my eyes I was dazed. I was within 3inches of his face. He smelt amazing. I couldn't even pinpoint the fragrance; it was sweet but manly at the same time. His eyes were again staring deep into my eyes, "Hi Again. Are you ok?"

"Uhmm Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry I fell.. I seem to do that a lot" I stood up and pulled back, instantly missing the warmth of his arms.

"well it`s a good thing I was standing there then. We don't want you hurting yourself now do we?"he chucked again and opened the book he still had in his hand.

"Yea I guess not…. Thanks again. So yea, what was your question I'm sorry." I began to fidget with my lanyard flipping it back and forth, trying to keep from freaking out. Again.

"Oh well I was just wondering if this was a good book for information on Ireland. I noticed it was the one you were reading and figured it had to be good for you to be so completely enthralled with it." He looked up from the book peering up through his eyelashes.

"Well yea. It`s great. It has amazing information on the location a visitor must visit, complete with pictures, and even has a lot of the history of the country. It`s really amazing. We just got it in today. So you`d be the first to have it from the store. I don't even have a copy. Waiting for payday and all" I laughed and he tilted his head up fully and laughed with me.

" Well then. I have to have it now. I get to be the first. So…" He looked down at my lanyard with my name on it. "Bella, are you planning to go to Ireland anytime soon? It seems like you have done a lot of research"

"Well…" I paused hoping he`d get the hint…

"Oh. Forgive me. Where are my manors I'm Edward." He extended his hand for a hand shake. I reached out to respond, an instant shock ran through my hand and up my arm.

"Well Edward. If only I was made of money I would go in a heartbeat. But sadly, my millions in lotto winnings haven't come in yet. So I'm biding my time here working for cooperate America simply passing the time." I said it with sarcasm and laughter. He laughed and closed the book and put it to his side in his hand.

"Yes well. Once you get your winnings I'm sure you`ll be on the first flight, am I right?"

"Or course, and I tell you what, I'll even spring for a ticket for you. I can't go all the way to Ireland without travel partner now can I." As soon as I said that, although in joking, I immediately blushed. Thinking of going to the country I dreamt of with the gorgeous man before me, who`s eyes would blend into the landscape. I almost lost myself again.

"It`s a date then Bella. I look forward to it. Until then, I bid you good evening." He reached out to what I thought was to shake my hand, I reached for his hand and when we connected I felt that shock again and he lifted my hand to his lips and ever so lightly kissed the top on my hand. "Until our next meeting Bella, have a good evening, I look forward to planning our trip." He winked and let go of my hand turned and walked away to the front of the store. I peered around the isle to watch him walk to the register, pay for the Ireland book and walk out the door in the matter of moments, not once turning around to me again.

I stood there, Dumb-struck. Man how was I going to explain this to Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not own twilight. I simply enjoy playing with the characters.


	2. Notes on the cover

It was finally closing time and Mike and I were just locking up the front door, leaving for the evening.

"Goodnight Bella, thanks again for the help." He smiled and began to walk towards his car.

"Hey no problem Mike, See you tomorrow? " I wasn't sure if he closed tomorrow with me again or not.

"Yup, I'll be here. See you then." I waved and also headed to my truck.

I loved my truck. My dad had bought it for me when I first went to move in with him a few years ago. It was an old Chevy but it was perfect for me. Rustic and antique-ish just how I liked it. The only thing I hated about it was the ridiculous name plate Alice had made for it; she had one for me and one for her, a front license plate with my name in bright pink and purple letters. I couldn't tell her I hated it, it would break her little heart and I figured what the heck if it made her happy to give me this silly thing. Then why would I tell her no.

I walked around the back of my truck and when I looked up and noticed something hanging from my rear view mirror. It was a bad from the store. There was something in it. I checked around looking for anyone who might be standing there, but I saw no one.

"What the hell" for some reason it came of my mouth a bit louder then I had anticipated. Mike turned rolled down his window.

"Bella, Is everything ok. " He sounded a bit concerned.

"Yea Mike I'm fine." I grabbed the bag and opened my door, jumped into the cab and shut and locked the door. Mike drove off and I sat there staring at the cab.

After looking at the bag for 10 minutes I decided to open it thinking I knew what it might me, and as soon as it was open I sucked in a deep breath. The Ireland book, He bought me the Ireland book.

The drive home was weird. I was really in a daze. It`s a good thing we lived close to the store. I grabbed all my stuff and the B&N bag and headed into the house.

Alice`s parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen bought us a house when we moved here to go to school. They were what most people would call loaded but were the nicest people you could ever meet. I have known them most of my life. Alice and I met in 2nd grade and have been best friends ever since. So when we both got accepted to college here in Seattle they bought the house as a present for the both of us. I was beyond grateful. I loved them as if they were my own family and I knew that they loved me as a daughter as well.

"Alice, I'm home. Boy do I have a story to tell you. You won't believe…" when I turned the corner enter the living room I quickly saw way too much of jasper and spun around to cover my eyes. Jasper was Alice`s long time boyfriend. They had been together for almost 5 years. They were completely perfect for each other. He was the calm to Alice`s craziness.

"Oh Come on Guys. Jasper seriously, I don't need to see all that." I tried to say it without laughing... But I honestly couldn't. I ran into the safety of the kitchen and put my bags down, and turned to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Aww Bells, you know you secretly love looking at my butt. I see you. It`s ok. I know it`s Hott." He said it as I was just sipping on the water. It caught me off guard and I spit my water all over him in a fit of laughing.

"Gross Bells." I was dying. I was laughing so hard I couldn't think straight.

"Alright you too. Babe, You should probably head home anyway. You have an early day" she leaned up and kissed him.

"Your right." He kissed her back, reached over hugged and kissed me goodbye as well. Jasper has been a huge part of my life for so long. He was as close as a brother. I couldn't imagine not having him around. Alice walked him out and walked back into the kitchen, jumped up onto the counter and gave the "SPILL EVERYTHING" look.

I proceeded to tell her everything about meeting Edward, The green eyed wonder, and just when I was about to tell her what was hanging off my mirror.

"OH MY GOD, He bought you the book." She was looking down realizing her had was on the bag, she pulled it out and flipped through a few pages.

"Uhmm Bella, Did you happen to open the book?" Her face was beaming.

"No not really why?" I walked to stand next to her and that when I saw it. He had written on the inside cover.

Bella,

I hope you don't think me too forward but I knew this book was meant for you. Even though we have only met a bit ago, and spoke for only moments, I knew there was something about you. I hope this book finds you well and maybe I would get the honor of running into you again soon. Besides we have a trip to plan.

Always

Edward

P.S If you`d like, I'd really like the chance to talk to you again. I will be at your store again tomorrow, In the Café` at about 7pm. If you feel up to it, I`d love to have coffee or something with you. I hope to see you tomorrow. Until then.

Alice and I both let out a loud EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK and jumped up and down hugging each other. I don't know what was coming over me. I was giddy like a teenager. It was an amazing feeling. We stayed up a little while longer talking about tomorrow and what I was going to wear, although that was really one way conversation. Alice took over, pulling me into her endless closet pulling dress after dress after skirt out, throwing them on the bed trying to come up with the perfect outfit. We finally agreed on a nice button down blue blouse and a black pencil skirt and a pair of low black heals. It was as much of a compromise I was going to get out of Alice. It was about 2am when we finally got to bed. Sleep did not come easily, my mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how in the world I was this lucky. How was it that some amazingly gorgeous guy wanted to spend time with me, out of all people. It took awhile but I finally fell asleep. What seemed like a few minutes later actually turned into the morning, waking up to a jumping Alice.

"Bella, Bella. Come on. You have to get up. I need time, Time to make you irresistible. Come on. Get up sleepy Head. "

" Alice, If you know what is good for you, You have a rather large coffee sitting near my bed, Waiting for me. Because trust me, if you don't there will be hell to pay" I mumbled into my pillow trying to block that damn pixie out of my head.

"Honestly Bella, What type of best friend would I be if I didn't, now come on. It`s 9 I only have 4 hours to get you looking even more amazing then you already are. " I slid off the bed. Grabbed onto the coffee for dear life and was dragged into Alice`s Domain of Torture, otherwise known as her bathroom.

4 hours later and even I was surprised. I was still me but almost like the 2.0 version. She added slight eye makeup that make my normal brown eyes pop and a slight red lip balm that made my lips look a tad fuller. My hair was down in loose curls cascading down my back. I was in the Alice approved outfit and ready to leave for work just on time.

Alice gave me one last check before sending me on my way with her lip balm in bag for touchups.

I made it to work with 10 minutes to spare. Mike was in the office when he spotted me coming into the break room

"Whoa.. Bella, what the special occasion? I mean. You look so different." He was staring with an odd expression.

"Jee thanks Mike. Way to make a girl feel nice" I smirked at him and turned to my locker.

"NO I`m sorry. That's not what I mean. I meant, you look very nice, I've never seen you dressed like that before. It`s very nice" I could tell he was trying to be flattering but he wasn't exactly doing a good job.

"Thank you, Now if you`ll excuse me I have to get to work. " I laughed and walked out to the floor and punched in.

The day almost CRAWLED by. I was so bored I took a break, Something I hardly ever did, I usually only took a dinner break, Just for something to do. I took the chance to re apply my lip balm and check my hair. As I looked at my reflection, a thought struck me, what was I doing? This isn't me. Since when do I dress up for a guy? Since when do I really care?

What the Hell right. I mean. I'll probably not see him again after today anyway. So why not show off a little bit today.

Time finally started to move. The next thing I realized it was 6:45 and I was beginning to get nervous.

I looked up to the Café` and saw rather familiar Bronze hair sitting in a chair facing away from where I was standing. I called Mike told him I was taking my dinner and Punched out.

What the hell.

I walked up the stairs to the café` and tapped his shoulder, and smiled the biggest smile I think I have ever.

"Hello Edward"


	3. the Current

"Hello Edward"

He turned looked up from his book and stood up to greet me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you decided to meet me." He reached for my hand and again pulled it to his lips and kissed it softly. I can only imagine the blush that spread across my face. "You look ravishing I might add"

I giggled. "Thank you "

He pulled a chair out for me "Please have a seat. I wasn't sure what you liked to drink so I asked the guy and he said you like the White chocolate mocha Iced so that what I got. I hope it is ok. If not please let me know, I'd be more than happy to get you something else. "

Wow. He was really sweet. "No really. It`s great. You didn't have to. Thank you"

"It`s my pleasure. So, How has your day been." He took a sip of his drink and waited for me to answer.

"So far very uneventful, But it seems to be getting better." I looked up with a shy looking smile and he grinned. Oh god. Was I flirting? I don't think I have ever actually tried to flirt before. I have no idea if I'm doing it right. Ahh. Stop it Bella. You're starting to look crazy

"Well that's wonderful to hear. I'm glad it is improving." It seemed like he was going to say something so I quickly interjected. "I really wanted to thank you for the book. Please allow me to pay you for it. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

I began to dig through my purse looking for the money I had taken out earlier. He reached over the small table and touched my hand, Again I felt the shock and for a second I thought he had as well "Please Bella, it was a gift. I insist. I will not accept anything in return. Please" I sheepishly looked up at him and his eyes were conveying something I thought to be hurt. Oh gosh was I disrespecting him or something. He does seem to be rather old fashion, Shit. I really hope I don't offend him.

"If you insist." It was all I could say. He removed his hand from mine and again I instantly felt a missing feeling.

"I do thank you."

"So Edward, what do you do for work if I may ask?" His face began to brighten.

"Well I`m in the medical field. I'm actually a resident at the hospital" Wow. A Doctor.

"Wow. That's great. It must be amazing having the ability to save people's lives. Well, when you're not catching clumsy ladies in a book store." I gave another shy smile, trying to be playful.

"Yes well it`s true, being a doctor is hard but being there to catch a beautiful woman from falling is worth it all." Oh Gosh. Oh. Gosh. He`s flirting back. I think."What about you? What do you do when you're not here at the book store helping helpless travelers trying to find their adventure?"

"Well. Honestly. That's about it. I know it`s sad right. I live with my best friend in the entire world Alice and I go to school. That's literally it."

"Well. It seems like you have a good head on your shoulders. You're not out with the party crowds, not doing things that most collage girls are doing." Ouch. That kind of hurt, I mean I'm not a complete shut in. I must have had a upset expression because he immediately spoke up " No please don't misunderstand me. What I meant was it`s rare to find a young woman who isn't into all of the crazy college lifestyles and going out all the time to parties, wasting their potential. Please forgive me if this is forward but just in the 2 conversations we have had I realized that there is something different about you, something amazing. You are unlike anyone I have ever met. You seem to have goals. I mean Ireland is a pretty amazing goal. "

"Yes well a goal isn't exactly the word I would use for Ireland. I was thinking more like daydream. I can only dream about actually going there. It`s not something that would ever really happen." I almost felt sad saying that out loud. Although I knew it was true it still wasn't awesome to have to say it out loud.

" Bella I have a feeling you could do anything you put your mind to. No problem."

We sat around for the next 30 minutes talked about little things. Where we grew up? Favorite color, music and books, we really seemed to have a lot in common. The time completely got away from me, the next thing I realized I had been sitting there for an hour and a half.

"Crap, I'm late. I'm sorry I have to go back to work. Thank you so much for the coffee and the Book." I got up and ran down the stairs and towards the office to clock in. Mike was sitting in the office on the phone, He waived for me to wait a second. I thought I was going to get in trouble. I have never been late before and I hope I don't get fired. A minute later he hung up the phone.

"Bella, that was the big boss, I need to cut some hours. Why don't you do ahead and go home for the night. Emily and I can close up for the night." Phew. I was so glad I wasn't in trouble.

"Sure mike that's great thanks." I almost flew out of the office and down the hall. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran smack into someone. All of a sudden I felt those strong, soft arms around me again and I crashed his chest. It was Edward.

After the initial shock of smacking into him I looked up "We really need to stop meeting like this"

"I don't mind at all actually. I just wanted to bring you your phone. You seemed to have left it in your hurry to get back to work." He waived my phone next to my hand and I grabbed it.

"Thank you. But it seems that I am done for the evening. So I did all that for nothing." His face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"So would you like to go over and have a seat in the cushy chairs, maybe we can talk some more. I'm having a lot of fun. That is if you don't have any other plans?"

Did he really want to spend more time with me tonight? I wasn't sure I was going to be able to control my blushing this time. I could feel the heat rise onto my cheeks and I lowered my head to look at the ground only to be stopped his hand. He reached over and lifted my chin ever so genteelly.

"Please don't hide your face. It`s quite beautiful when you blush that way." Yeah. That only made it worse. I lit up like the fourth of July. I could tell my face was 12 different shades of red. I finally looked up into his eyes and I could feel his sincerity, I could feel that he was actually enjoying looking at me, and not in some crazy person way, in a serious way. Wow. This was getting interesting.

He took my hand and walked me over the chairs we had sat in yesterday.

"So tell me about your friend Alice, she seems to be quite a great friend from what you have told me." He was looking over at me again staring deep into my eyes, and I of course couldn't help but fell into his eyes.

"Well, we have known each other since the 2nd grade and have been best friends since. She`s been dating he boyfriend Jasper for 5 years or so, and they are perfect for each other. It makes me almost sad to see them together. They are so exact for each other it's almost like it`s something I would never find. I mean finding the one person on this earth that is made for you, that's got to be difficult." I realized I was rattling on and stopped myself before I said anything else stupid.

"Well I`m not so sure of that. I think that if the right person came along you would know it. It`s almost like a spark between two people. If they were to touch there would almost be electricity between them." He was showing that amazing crooked smile "And whenever you hold that person there is a constant current running through them, something that when you let that person go you feel lost, or empty, until you have them in your arms again. Do you know what I mean?" He was speaking low and had a look in his eyes like he was trying to tell me he was felling that way.

"Uhmm..." it was almost a whisper. I couldn't seem to talk any louder than that. "Yes. I think I may know what you mean"

No more did I get that sentence out he reached over, cupped my cheek with his hands, leaned in and placed his incredibly soft lips onto mine. The electricity was flowing through my body, everywhere. I couldn't control myself I leaned into him and reached out to his hair and wrapped my hands into it. If anything could be compared to a perfect kiss, this definitely would be it. The current continued to fill me and the kiss lingered on, it seemed like we had been kissing for hours and when we finally pulled away, out of needing to breath not wanting to end the kiss, we simply stared at each other.

"Wow" Brilliant Bella, really.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have done that. It was completely rude and uncalled for." He seemed to be getting angry with himself. Oh No, I couldn't have that, Not after the kiss we just had. I mean seriously. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stand, it was that amazing.

"Edward." I lifted his chin with my hand "Please, don't be sorry. I`m not. It was beautiful. You don't regret it do you?"

"Not at all. I just didn't mean to take advantage of the situation. I should have known better. Please say you forgive me?" He again was pleading with his eyes. Even if I was mad. How could I possibly say not to those eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive. Honestly" His features softened and we went on talking about our lives and things we enjoyed. Before I knew it, it was 11pm and the store was closing. We got up from our seats and walked to the front door.

"Please allow me to walk you safely to your car." He held out his hand and I took it, wanting to feel the shock again.

"That would be nice thank you" I smiled and he opened the doors for us. We got to my car I reached for my keys to unlock the door, never losing contact with his hand. As I was about to open the door he pulled ever so gently on my hand, grabbed my waist and spun me around to him.

"Bella, Please tell me you feel this" holding our connected hands up. "Please tell me I`m not going insane. That the energy I feel between us is real." He was searching my face for my response. Only I wasn't sure I was going to be able to respond, I was frozen. He did feel it; He felt everything I was feeling. I stood there unable to speak. He dropped my hand let go of my waist and reached for my face pulling me to his lips for the second time this evening. There was more passion in this kiss. It was almost like a need. Like we needed to be connected through a kiss, He pushed me up against my truck pressing his body up against mine. It seemed like every part of our bodies were connected. It was a feeling unlike I have ever felt. I craved more; I wanted to feel his skin. I reached my hands up and grabbed the hem of his shirt lifting it slightly, just enough for me to place my hands on his stomach, I began to move them to his hips, feeling him shudder at the feeling, I then moved them to his back holding him as close to me as I could. Again the kiss lasted until we couldn't breathe, as we were both panting for air he pressed his forehead to mine and we just stood there, still holding each other, still feeling the current.

"Bella I don't know what this is, but please tell me you want to find out as much as I do. Please tell me you`ll see me again? I`m not sure how long I can go without feeling you near me, to feel the current that we have running through us right now. It`s unlike anything I have ever felt."

"Edward. I feel it too." My words were almost whispers. Unable to speak any louder for fear this was all a dream and I would wake up "How about you meet me here again tomorrow. I don't work but I would love to see you again." His face lit up as did mine.

"Well then my dearest Bella, Until then. I shall dream of the moment I get to see you again." We agreed on meeting at 7 tomorrow and we finally parted, I jumped into the cab of my truck and pushed the key into the ignition turned it.. and nothing… My truck wouldn't start. I tried it again… nothing… Shit…

I rolled down my window to Edward who was still standing next to my truck " My truck won't start."

"If you`d like I would be more than happy to drive you home. If you`d like"

"If you really don't mind, I guess that would be ok." I rolled up the window got out. Grabbed my bag and Zune, got out and locked the door. When I looked up he was holding out his hand for me. I reached for it and we walked to his car. Of course I wasn't sure which was his car, until I saw flashing lights of a shiny Silver Volvo as he pushed the unlock button on the remote.

He came around and opened the door for me, and led me into the car. He shut the door and walked to his side and got it. Turned on the car and in a flash we were on our way. I gave him directions and he said he was familiar with the area. He reached over and turned on the stereo. A familiar beautiful melody came from the speakers, this was Clair De Lune, I had listened to this a lot as a child, My mom used it to help me sleep.

"I love this song. It`s incredibly beautiful."

"It fails in comparison to the beauty I see before me." He was looking over at me smiling that amazing smile again. I blushed again, letting my hair fall over my face so he couldn't see, but he reached over, wrapped my hair behind my ear and ran his finger down the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch softly. Within what seemed like minutes we were pulled in front of my house and he turned the car off and got out to come open my door. He reached his hand out to me to help me out. In true Bella fashion as I got up out of the car I stumbled and fell into his arms.

"It seems I`m going to need to quit my job so I can keep you from falling. It`s going to be a full time job I can see." He laughed lightly as did I.

"Yes well not everyone was graced with perfect coordination." I shot back.

"Yes I guess not." We stood there for another few minutes in each other's arms.

"Well I should get going now. It seems you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." I looked at him confused as he lifted his head up for looking toward the house. That's when I saw Alice looking out through the window with a smile from one ear to the next... Jumping up and down, and then Jasper was behind her pulling her from the window.

"Ahh Yes. It doesn't seem like I'll be getting any sleep tonight." I said with a sigh.

"Please believe me when I tell you neither will I. I will be counting down the minutes until I get to meet you again." With that he leaned into me again and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. Nowhere near the passion the first two were but just as amazing. He pulled away, gave more peck on my cheek and walked to his car. Just before getting in he said "Until tomorrow"

I was almost dizzy. He got in the car started it up and drove off. I stood there for another minute then decided it was time to face the music. Alice was inside squealing, I could hear it from the curb. This was definitely going to be a long night.


	4. Love Story

I'm sorry it took me a few days to put out another chapter. Things have been CRAZY here. Let me know what you guys are thinking. I love reading reviews and will respond as quickly as I can. Thanks again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, You have to let me go if you want to hear the about what happened" I was trying to be stern with her, but she was hugging me unexplainably tight jumping up and down. Jasper was behind her trying to pry her off of me.

"Alice Sweetie. You need to let her go" He could have been talking to a brick wall for all the good it was doing. She was YELLING some sort of gibberish about Seeing me with Edward

"OYMYGODBELLAYOUFINALLYFOUNDHIMIKNEWYOUWOULDI SWEARIHAVEESPORSOMETHINGICANTBELIEVEIT"

I think it was something along the lines of

"OH MY GOD BELLA, YOU FINALLY FOUND HIM. I KNEW YOU WOULD, I SWEAR I HAVE ESP OR SOMETHING I CANT BELIEVE IT"

After 15 minutes of Jasper and I trying to get her calmed down I finally was able to sit her down and explain the entire evening to her. She actually remained silent throughout the entire story. When I finally got done she just sat there with tears in her eyes. Then out of nowhere she reached over and slapped jasper upside his head.

"Alice what the hell" He yelled in surprise.

"Don't you yell at me mister? You know I love you and I will never be with anyone but you, but where are my electric currents when I kiss you." She tapped her heel on the tile as she sat there waiting for his answer.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry. I love you? "That was all he could get out. She turned back to me and started to plan what I was going to wear for tomorrow. Oh yes. She was in the Bella Barbie mode now. No sleeping again tonight.

9am came rather quickly again with Alice Jumping on my bed to get me up. She said I needed to start preparing. Seriously, who needs 10 hours to get ready? But I went a long with her craziness. She had me take a shower and use about 10 different types of shampoos and conditioners and body washes, my normal 10 minutes shower took over 30 minutes. I convinced Alice that we should go out for a nice lunch, take a bit of a breather, so we went to our local Thai restaurant.

After a very productive afternoon it was 6:30 and I was about to leave the house. Alice was standing at the door perfume in hand waiting to spritz me as I walked through the door. I got into Alice`s car, Since mine was still at the store waiting for Jasper to go check it out, and I headed to Edward.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Edward standing next to his Volvo with a massive bunch of red roses. They were beyond beautiful . I pulled in to the spot next to him and he came around and opened my door for me.

"Good Evening Bella." He reached his hand in and I reached up to grab it to get out of the car.

"These are for you. I saw them this afternoon and though of you." His smile was one that would bring a normal person to their knees. So you can only imagine how hard it was for me to not fall over.

"Thank you. They are amazing." I reached for them and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. The moment my lips met his I felt that overwhelming electricity again. I leaned back slightly just enough to be able to look into his eyes. My breath hitched and we just stood there for a moment staring at each other, Unable to pull out of the force keeping us in place.

"I think we should head in." His voice was almost a whisper; as if he wasn't sure he actually wanted to say it. After a few short breaths he spoke again with a bit more body to his voice. "As much as I completely enjoy standing here with you, I don't want you to catch cold standing here in the cold."

I agreed and we began to head into the store.

"Hey Bella, You're not working tonight are you?" Mike was standing right inside the door building a new display of the new best seller books, I didn't catch the name of the book but I saw ht had an apple on the front cover.

"No mike, just doing some shopping. I'll see you later." I swiftly walked further into the store and headed to the Café.

"Uhmm, would you like something to eat or drink. My treat." I smiled a smile at him hoping he`s let me buy him something.

"Well, I sort of already had dinner set up for us tonight. I hope you don't mind." He was looking down through his lashes with a coy smile.

"Sure Edward that's fine." We sat at a small table in the café where he had two sandwiches and two drinks set up. Between the two were a stack of books on Ireland and some travel guides on Ireland as well. We sat down and I picked up one of the books that were on the top and looked at it questionably.

"I thought since we were going to Ireland we should get things planned don't you think?"

"Ha, Yea I guess we should. What are a few places you`d like to visit while we are there." I was laughing at him still playing along with planning a trip to Ireland, but since I love to look at things related to Ireland I played along as well.

"Well You seem to be the expert on it, what are a few places you would like to visit?"

We sat there for 3 hours planning the first 5 days of a 10 day vacation to Ireland. He even went as far as to pull out his laptop and look up airfares and ticket information. We put in dates for 2 months from now just as a random date. He had asked when school let out because he didn't want me to miss any time from school. I simply laughed and continued to play along. We were having a blast, I couldn't remember the last time I had that much fun, but it was getting a bit late and I didn't want to waste our entire evening planning a trip that wasn't really going to happen.

"Well I think that's enough planning for one night. What do you say to going to sit in our corner and just talking for a little bit?"

"Sounds like a plan but I have one more thing that I wanted to do if you wouldn't mind?" we began to get up and pick up the books and throw out our trash. I walked over to our little corner and sat a few books and my bag down on the floor and turned to look for Edward, but he wasn't behind me. I stood there for just a moment then I heard Taylor Swift`s Love story playing from the music center louder then what we usually allowed it. I looked at the music center entrance and saw Edward coming out. He walked right to me and held out his hand to me.

"May I have this dance?"

Without even thinking, knowing my history with not being able to actually walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over, I accepted his hand and he pulled me close to him and we began swaying to the music. I wasn't a huge fan of Taylor swift but there was something about this song that I loved. He held me so close it was almost like there was no space between us. He held both his arms on my hips whit his hands my back and my arms were reached up around his shoulders and my hands were holding onto the back of his neck. Near the end of the song I felt the need to run my hands through his hair, and I did. I felt his grip on me tighten slightly as I ran my hands through hair on the back of his head, and he leaned down to place his face along the side of my face resting on my cheek, as the song closed I leaned back a bit to bring his face to mine and I put my hands on either side of his soft face. He just looked into my eyes and in that same moment we leaned into each other and pressed our lips together. The kiss began sweet and innocently, something that was almost out of love, but as it lasted it turned into need. I moved my hands back to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair, pushing him closer to me, and his hands tightened his grip on my back, lifting me off the ground a bit.

I wish there was a way to explain the feeling running through me, it was a feeling of completeness, fullness, of…


	5. The Park

There were feelings running through my body that I wasn't sure I could actually feel. I know people speak of true love, or love at first sight but I was never on to believe until now that is. I can`t begin to think of not having Edward with me. I know I needed to take things slow. I could not take the chance of ruining this by rushing things.

It seemed like hours we stood there swaying to music that was no longer playing in our little corner of the store. Again it was getting close to closing time so we decided to head home for the evening.

As we walked out to the cars holding hands I could not help but feel like this connection between us was beyond just physical, it was like we were made to be together, that we were two pieces of one soul. We got to the car door I realized that I was not ready for this night to end. I turned to face Edward and held onto both of his hands.

"Edward, I was wondering if you were in a hurry to get home, or maybe you`d want to hang out a bit longer. I`d understand if you needed to go home or something."

"Bella, I would love to go somewhere with you. I was actually thinking the same thing. I wasn't ready to head home. Please forgive me if this is to forward, but I am not ready to let you go just yet. I can't tell you how it feels to have you close to me." His eyes were pleading with me to stay with him, although I needed no more than a smile from him to keep me there.

"Ok well I have a great little park I go to think sometimes. It is really pretty at night for walks" it was the place I loved to go to when I needed to get away, or needed to just have some peace and quiet.

"I think that would be lovely." His reply was with his beautiful half smile. I was putty in his hands at that point. We decided it would be better for him to drive us there, it wasn't that far away and I didn't think I was able to drive, almost feeling like I was intoxicated just from his mere presents. We got to the park in only a few minutes and we decided to take a stroll on the lit trail around the entire park.

"So Edward, it seems I don't know too much about you. Tell me something about yourself."

He seemed to think a moment. "Well I guess you`re right. I guess I haven't told you much about myself. Well, I was born in Chicago, My parents and I moved here a few years ago. We are a very close family. My mother Esme is a decorator and my father Carlisle is a Doctor as well, he`s the reason I got the Doctor bug. I loved listening to my father tell stories about his days at work, it always fascinated me being able to fix people." He had an amazing smile on his face as her was talking about his family. It really made me feel like he was a sincere person.

"It seems like they are lovely people. I can only imagine how great they are by talking to you, I can tell they did a great job raising you "

"I`m sure my parents will be pleased to hear you approve." He glanced at me with that amazing smile of his and I giggled slightly.

"So you work at the Hospital right? What do you do there?"

His face seemed to turn to a frown a slight bit. "Well, I work all over the hospital, but I mainly work in the Emergency surgery wing."

"Wow." Yes as clever as it was that's all I was able to get out. As I thought about it I realized that they just built that section of the hospital. Some family spent a huge amount of money to add 2 new wings to the hospital, a pediatric care wing as well as the Emergency surgery wing. They were both state of the art units, the news papers said that they were the best in the country. "So you work in the new wings they just built huh? I`ve heard the family that put up all that money are really great people. What were their names again?"

"Uhmm Cullen. "

"Yea that's it. Have you met them? I hear they spend a lot of time in the hospital… Ha. I'm sorry I'm not usually one to ask so many questions. I'm not sure what's gotten into me. "Again I was giggling. What's with me?

"No it`s fine. You`re quite cute when your eager to get answers." He reached up and brushed the side of my cheek. I felt the blush race to my face and I tried to look down. "And when you blush it is absolutely breath taking "

"Thank you." That was all I could say. He was holding my face and I slowly leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. It was a soft and gentle kiss, only lasting a few moments. I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Why don't we go sit over here by the lake? The water is beautiful at night." I reached for his hands, entwined our fingers and walked over to the bench I usually sat at. We sat there for awhile just talking and getting to know the tidbits about each other, the next thing I know I opened my eyes and I was curled in Edwards lap and the sun was raising over the lake. It took me a moment to realize where I was, I shot up out of his lap and almost fell off of the bench and I would have if his grip wasn't so tight around my waist.

"OH MY GOSH, Alice is going to kill me." I was in full panic mode now."Edward, we have to go. You have to take me to my car. NOW"

He shot up grabbed my hand and we were off to the car. It only took a few minutes to make it to Alice`s car back at the book store parking lot. He pulled up next to the car and came around to open my door for me. Once I was out of his car and had unlocked the car door to get in I turned to Edward, who had a sad look to his face, looking down toward the ground.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I was speaking softly to him, reaching out to touch his chin and life his gaze to my eyes.

"Bella, I can`t tell you how sorry I am for allowing myself to fall asleep like that. I don't know what happened, we were sitting there talking and I had you in my arms and it felt so amazing just being there with you I don't…"

I cut him off shit a kiss. I couldn't allow him to feel upset about this. I pulled away just a bit and placed my forehead on his. "Edward last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life. You have no idea how just being there with you made me feel." I said it in a whisper, leaning down to kiss him again.

After countless moments we pulled apart out of necessity of breathing. "I think I may have an idea." He said with a playful grin.

"Well I had better get going. Alice it going to kill me and I need to stop by Dunkin Doughnuts to get her the biggest coffee they have, maybe that`ll slow down her wrath a bit" it came out with a smile but I knew I was in for a LONG morning.

"When can I see you again? We do, after all, have a trip to plan."

"Are you ever going to give up on the fake planning? I mean I'm not one to turn down looking at books about Ireland but I don't want you to get bored." He had a sly smile on his face. Wow. Just when you think someone couldn't get any more beautiful.

"And what makes you think we aren't going on this trip we are planning" he help onto that smile for a moment longer.

"Well I guess I can't complain about it too much. As long as I get to spend time hanging out with you I don't care what we do." Jee how cheesy was that.

"Exactly." He said simply. "How about tonight I take you on a real date. I pick you up at your house, take you to a real restaurant, and maybe go to a movie? That is if you won't be grounded." His laugh was even beautiful."

"Sounds wonderful, How`s 7pm again?"

"That's perfect. Until tonight!" He reached for my hand kissed my knuckles and walked back toward his car. I got in Alice`s car and drive home. I don't remember much of the drive. I spent the entire time thinking of the out of this world night I had just had. As soon as I pulled into the driveway my bubble was broken and I was pushed back into reality. The front blinds were all open and my pixy of a best friend was pacing back and forth, the second she saw me pull into the drive gave the look that could kill an army. Who know someone so small could cause so much fear.

And now it was time to deal with hurricane Alice!


End file.
